


In It For Laughs

by TheNaughtyVirgin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Belly Rubs, Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Rutting, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyVirgin/pseuds/TheNaughtyVirgin
Summary: Tyler loves giggling a little more than what Jamie thought. Jamie loves when Tyler giggles... And when he gains just a tiny bit of weight."You’re so sensitive," Jamie breathed out in a deeper voice than usual, captivated by every jerk of Tyler’s body. He moved his hands over Tyler’s sides and gently tickled them up and down. Tyler laughed loud and clear, lighting up as a smile broke across his face.





	In It For Laughs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PryingSteelGears (Startlingthefools)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startlingthefools/gifts).



> ~Thanks to my dear [leyley09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leyley09/pseuds/leyley09) yet again for her amazing work betaing this little fic. *hugs*
> 
> ~Thanks to [battyjamie](https://battyjamie.tumblr.com) for suggesting me a great title.
> 
> ~This fic is a gift for my wonderful friend, Caitlin. She's gone for the summer, and I miss her very much. You're the best, hunnie. I enjoy our chats so much, and I feel blessed to have met you. I hope you will be delighted that I wrote you a little something while you were away. ^_^ You deserve all the love.

Tyler was finally back from his trip to China. He had been gone for a week, and Jamie had missed him a _fucking_ lot. It had been a few days now since Tyler had been back in Jamie’s bed, warming the space that had been left cold. Jamie hadn’t been able to keep his hands off Tyler, touching all over the chiseled body that belonged to the man he adored. Jamie noticed, to his surprise, that Tyler had gained a little bit of weight in his stomach. Even if Tyler’s hard abs were covering the slight weight gain, Jamie could still feel a softness to Tyler’s stomach underneath his roaming fingers. Jamie _loved_ it. 

One evening while they were both watching a movie, something quite unexpected happened. Tyler was snuggled against Jamie’s side, head resting on his broad shoulder. Suddenly, catching Tyler unawares, Jamie started tickling his side. Tyler was only wearing a soft white v neck, the thin material not providing much of a barrier for Jamie to lift it up and attack Tyler’s side. “Hey!” Tyler shouted before giggling helplessly, his eyes scrunching up. 

Tyler turned left to face Jamie, smiling broadly and trying to defend himself by grabbing onto Jamie’s muscular forearms. Jamie had a mischievous smirk on his lips and a sparkle in his dark eyes. He wrapped his arms around Tyler’s waist and dragged him down off the couch, on his knees to the floor. They were both on their knees, but it wasn’t long before Jamie tackled Tyler to lay on his back. Tyler twisted and turned as Jamie held both of his wrists in one huge hand over his head. 

“You won’t escape this easily,” Jamie chuckled, hastily tugging Tyler’s shirt up to his midsection and exposing his taut stomach. Tyler’s muscular biceps were bulging as he tried to get away but to no avail. Tyler was crying out in laughter, already starting to beg Jamie to stop; it was like music to Jamie’s ears. Jamie watched as Tyler’s nipples, underneath the white shirt, perked into tight peeks. The sight was truly alluring.

Jamie was too strong for Tyler to do anything without putting up a fight. Tyler opened his eyes and looked at Jamie on top of him. Jamie’s thick thighs were bracketing his hips, stopping him from squirming his way out. His raven hair had fallen in long strands over his large eyes, and his full lips stretched into a satisfied smile. Tyler was extremely sensitive, his skin breaking out in gooseflesh as Jamie simply ghosted a hand over his stomach. “Jamie, _please_. I’m so…so ticklish,” Tyler managed to say between giggles.

Jamie’s eyes wandered over the bumps of Tyler’s abs and the little softness right under the skin. Jamie’s fingers went right for it, tickling mercilessly around Tyler’s belly button. Tyler shuddered, his whole body tensing, as he laughed his heart out. Jamie felt himself melt at the sight of Tyler in such rapture. His face was absolutely gorgeous in all its boyishness when he was smiling widely with dimples in his cheeks. There were delicate wrinkles at the corners of Tyler’s eyes when he closed them this tightly. 

Jamie’s fingers wandered lower to tickle where the waistband of his shorts sat low on his narrow hips. There were a few beauty marks on the creamy skin, and Jamie’s fingers wriggled over them. Jamie was chuckling as Tyler continued to beg and try to fight him off. He saw color rising on Tyler’s cheeks and noticed how hard he bit on his lush bottom lip. He could read Tyler like an open book, and he knew that when Tyler reacted this way, there was a special reason.

Jamie stopped tickling Tyler’s lower stomach and let his eyes settle on the rapidly forming bulge in Tyler’s shorts. It was unmistakably the beginnings of an erection. Tyler was so excited by Jamie’s tickling that he had gotten hard. Jamie’s breath came short, and he felt a thrill in the pit of his stomach. He was weirdly turned on by Tyler’s helpless state. Tyler couldn’t control his dick, and he wanted to tease him for it. “Is that a hard on in your pants, Seggy?”

Tyler’s eyes flew open, his cheeks pinking in embarrassment as he locked eyes with Jamie. There was that fire in Jamie’s gaze that never failed to make Tyler sweat. “Y-yeah, Jamie. I guess it is,” Tyler simply said, lowering his eyes and looking away. He hoped that Jamie wouldn’t judge him for it. It was pretty weird to get hard while being tickled. But Tyler hadn’t been able to control it; the way Jamie’s warm hands had been touching him on his stomach had made him feel aroused. The way that Jamie's wide-shouldered frame was hovering over him hadn’t helped.

“Oh,” Jamie simply said, all deep and low. “I’d like to see if I can make you cum just by tickling you.” Jamie licked his lips, looking intensely at Tyler underneath him. Tyler let out a small moan and returned Jamie’s heated gaze with his own. He tried pushing up against Jamie, wanting to get friction on his cock. His chest was rising and falling rapidly. Jamie tightened his hold on Tyler’s wrists and leaned in to whisper right into his reddened ear: “Let’s get upstairs… I have a plan in mind.”

****

Tyler was lying on his back, his wrists tied to the bed posts with black ropes. Tyler’s armpits, covered with fine hair, were totally exposed for Jamie to tickle. Tyler’s shapely legs were also spread wide, tied to the posts of the footboard. Tyler was at Jamie’s mercy, all of his sensitive areas displayed. He tested the restraints by pulling on them; they sure wouldn’t be giving away anytime soon. Jamie was a perfectionist, and he had learned how to tie strong knots. 

Jamie came back into their bedroom carrying a small plastic box. He placed the box on the bed next to Tyler’s right leg. Jamie stood at the foot of the bed, enjoying the view of Tyler’s stretched out form. All of Tyler’s skin was irresistibly pale, and most of his body was hairless apart from his armpits, legs and in between his ass cheeks. Tyler’s cock, long and pale pink, was resting on his hard abs. The head was already wet with clear precum. He definitely enjoyed being bound, and this realization was like a punch to Jamie’s stomach. He let his eyes roam up Tyler’s sculpted body to stop at his face.

Tyler’s chocolate brown eyes were gleaming, his pink lips slightly parted amidst the beard he had trimmed while he was away. He seemed younger, his sharp jaw more visible, and Jamie found Tyler sexier that way. Jamie could see the little beauty mark on Tyler’s chin, and he wanted to kiss it so badly. Tyler’s face was all sharp angles, framed by brown curls with specks of blond. Jamie couldn’t repress his need to praise Tyler in a voice filled with devotion, “You’re so hot, Tyler. I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you all for myself.”

Tyler smiled softly, the blush on his cheeks returning. Tyler was very confident about his body, but the way that Jamie seemed so infatuated with it made him feel all hot and bothered. Jamie was irresistible himself, and the fact that he desired him this much meant a lot to Tyler. Jamie was now standing by the side of the bed, his black t-shirt stretched over his broad shoulders. His musculature was so large and powerful. He was _huge_ , all long legs and limbs. Tyler could already make out the outline of Jamie's massive cock in his shorts. Tyler purred, “ _You’re_ the hottest. You can do anything you want to me.”

Jamie’s cock, half hard, throbbed at Tyler’s words. He caught Tyler looking at his crotch where he was starting to tent his shorts. Tyler licked his lips, batting his eyelashes at Jamie. His attention was caught by the inside of Tyler’s strong thighs. Without thinking further, Jamie brushed his fingers over the tender skin, making Tyler shiver hard. Jamie wriggled his fingers over Tyler’s inner thigh, eliciting a stifled giggle from Tyler. His abs contracted, and his very hard cock swayed left and right as he writhed on the bed.

“You’re so sensitive,” Jamie breathed out in a deeper voice than usual, captivated by every jerk of Tyler’s body. He moved his hands over Tyler’s sides and gently tickled them up and down. Tyler laughed loud and clear, lighting up as a smile broke across his face. Jamie loved how Tyler’s milky skin turned all pink where his fingers tickled a little more aggressively. The harder Jamie tickled, the more Tyler laughed. And _begged_.

“Fuck, Jamie! Please, stop…” Tyler hiccuped, tears at the corners of his eyes when Jamie decided to attack his hairy armpits. “Stop… Jamie… _Please_!” He gasped, in between giggles. His over-eager dick was practically twitching with each of the shivers that coursed through him. Tyler’s giggling was contagious and soon enough, Jamie was chuckling himself, showing off his pearly white teeth. 

A secret part of Jamie was burning with lust; each beg escaping Tyler’s swollen lips made his cock ache. He wanted so badly to put his mouth on Tyler’s rosy nipples, but instead, he settled on pinching one of them at the same time as he scratched behind Tyler’s balls. Tyler’s balls were drawn tight with arousal, signifying that he was already very close. “So eager, huh?” Jamie admonished lightly, his voice sounding breathless like it always did when he was very turned on.

“Jamie! _Please_ , stop… Oh, God!” Tyler hollered. He didn’t truly want Jamie to stop, far from it, but he felt hysterical as Jamie teased him so mercilessly. His nipple felt all tingly when Jamie rubbed it with his big palm. Tyler really didn't know how to process what was happening to him. He was tightly bound, helplessly hard, and totally unable to stop Jamie. Tyler opened his scrunched closed eyes and caught the sight of Jamie's handsome face filled with awe. His doe eyes were sparkling, his lips sinfully plush… Tyler was entertaining the thought of them on his skin when Jamie, as if he read his mind, leaned over him and captured one of his nipples in his mouth. 

Tyler yelped. Jamie’s lips were so warm and wet around the sensitive nub. He could only moan, deep and rough, as Jamie twirled his tongue around it. Jamie alternated between the two nipples, lavishing them with attention. Tyler wanted to bury his hands in Jamie’s velvety strands of dark hair, but he couldn’t. As if this wasn’t wicked enough, one of Jamie’s hands went down between Tyler’s opened legs and caressed him there. Jamie stroked a long finger up and down against his crack. He slightly pressed his finger to Tyler's taint; the indirect touch to Tyler’s prostate caused his cock to blurt out a bead of precum. 

Jamie released one of Tyler’s irritated nipples from his mouth, tugging on it with his teeth before looking up at Tyler. His heart missed a beat when he saw Jamie staring heatedly at him from beneath his long lashes. Jamie never broke eye contact with Tyler as he gently blew over his erect nipple. Tyler shuddered and closed his hands into tight fists, holding back as best as he could his imminent orgasm; it was exquisite torture.

To Tyler’s dismay, the next thing he felt was nothing at all. Jamie had stood up and was opening the box he had placed on the bed. He took out a fluffy white feather. Tyler’s straight eyebrows furrowed in the middle, and he worried his lip between his teeth. The tickling would be unbearable for Tyler now if Jamie intended to use the feather on him. How could he resist cumming all over himself? Jamie had a predatory look in his eyes, the same one he had on the ice when he was dominating the opposite team, and Tyler felt all weak inside.

Jamie got down on his knees, and began by stroking the arch of Tyler’s left foot with the feather. Tyler’s feet were truly enormous. They were calloused and very pale since they rarely saw the light of the sun. Jamie teased the feather between Tyler’s toes, and the ensuing reaction he got from Tyler was absolutely precious.

Tyler laughed hard as he alternated between spreading and curling his toes. His cock jerked up eagerly, clearly enjoying the sparks that traveled through Tyler’s body. Jamie noticed this, and decided to tickle Tyler’s cockhead with the feather. He got back on the bed between Tyler’s outstretched legs and moved the feather in short brushes over his cockhead, watching as more precum oozed out of his slit. “Oh, God! _J-Jamie_.” Tyler stuttered, his chest heaving up and down.

Tyler was a mess, eyes wide and pleading, whimpering and shivering, giggling out of over sensitivity and embarrassment. His cock was swollen to the point where it was painful. Tyler caught Jamie’s smouldering gaze. “Damn, Seggy. Look at your gorgeous cock.” Jamie instructed, his ruby lips wet where he kept licking them. Tyler did just as his boyfriend told him, and he couldn’t help but think Jamie was right. His cock truly was gorgeous, with dark veins underneath the delicate skin and a soft pink head. Jamie moved the feather down his shaft to ghost over the veins. “Ah, Jamie! Oh, fuck.” Tyler cried out, twisting against his restraints and hiding his flushed face against his bicep.

As he moved the feather over Tyler’s cock, Jamie started tickling Tyler’s stomach with his free hand. When he wriggled a thick finger inside his belly button, Tyler was gone. His body was shaken with pleasure, and soon enough, white spurts escaped his cock. Tyler threw his head back in ecstasy, baring the long column of his throat. His arms quivered, straining against the restraints, and his hands closed and opened in quick succession. Tyler moaned wantonly, the sound deeply masculine, soft lips opened obscenely. He streaked his muscular upper body up to his neck.

Jamie wrapped a large hand around Tyler’s cock and milked him thoroughly. “That’s it, baby. So good for me,” Jamie whispered, watching as globs of sperm dribbled out of the reddened head and down the length. It was absolutely _delicious_. Jamie lazily stroked Tyler’s dick, slicking the shaft with cum. When Jamie released Tyler’s dick, it was sticky and fell back limply on his abs. Watching Tyler reach his peak was definitely the most erotic sight Jamie had ever seen, and he had a feeling that he wouldn’t last long.

Jamie decided to untie his lover. He removed the ropes around Tyler’s wrists, gently caressing the pink marks, and then did the same for his ankles. Jamie then settled on the bed, spooning Tyler from behind. He wrapped his strong arms around Tyler’s midsection and spread his hands against his stomach. “You’ve gained a bit of weight, haven’t you?” Jamie whispered hotly right against Tyler’s ear. He rubbed circles on Tyler’s stomach, feeling the softness even better now that Tyler was laying on his side. Jamie kissed Tyler’s temple and noticed the blush on his high cheekbones.

“Uh, I… I might have eaten too much...” Tyler drawled out, his whole body feeling on fire. He hadn’t followed his athlete diet while he had been away. He had eaten in the best restaurants, and this little softness in his stomach is what he had gotten in return for his excesses. Tyler was presently floating in a post-orgasmic haze, and he hadn’t expected Jamie to continue teasing him. Jamie was big and broad behind him, making Tyler feel small as he leaned on Jamie’s chest.

“You’re so spoiled.” Jamie tutted, kissing Tyler’s ear. He inhaled the scent of Tyler, honeyed yet musky at the same time. To Jamie, Tyler was the best-smelling man in the entire world. Just the scent of him was enough to make Jamie feel crazy with want; Tyler smelled like pure _sex_.

Jamie’s hands were warm and huge on Tyler’s stomach, and his words coupled with his touch made Tyler feel all moist inside. One of Jamie’s hands left its place on Tyler’s stomach to push his shorts down. The next thing Tyler felt was Jamie’s giant cock, dripping with wetness, against the curve of his ass. Tyler nearly jumped in surprise. “Fuck… Chubbs.” Despite his surge of shyness, Tyler couldn’t help but smirk and take his revenge on Jamie. “Tickling me really turned you on, didn’t it?”

“Yeah, very much.” Jamie murmured, blushing at the delectably shameful thought. He lodged his cock between Tyler’s plush cheeks and started moving. Jamie buried his nose into Tyler’s neck and showered it with wet kisses. He thrust his hips, fucking his cock up Tyler’s crack. In a hoarse voice, he confessed, “I’ve jerked off every night to your pictures from the GQ shoot. _Fuck_ , Tyler,” Jamie panted, pressing slightly on Tyler’s stomach and feeling Tyler squirm in his arms. “Were you thinking of me when you showed off?” Jamie kissed the side of Tyler’s neck, sucking a mark on the pale skin.

Tyler wasn't going to lie to Jamie; when he had given smouldering looks to the photographer, he had imagined Jamie in front of him instead. Tyler hummed, “Yeah, I thought about you all the time. It made me feel so hot as they took the pics.” He held onto Jamie’s tattooed forearms and bit his lip. He felt so very naughty as Jamie rutted like a madman against him. His cock was so heavy and long, dragging up and down his crack in a fast rhythm.

Jamie groaned, feeling Tyler’s puckered hole against his cock. He held Tyler tighter and accelerated the pace. “We’ll do a photoshoot together one day, and I’ll show the whole damn world that you’re mine.” Jamie growled, slightly biting on Tyler’s sharp jaw bone and then licking over the beauty mark on his chin. It wasn’t long before he came hard, his cock twitching and shooting thick ropes the length of the tantalizing curve in Tyler’s back.

Jamie was exhausted, breathing deeply against Tyler’s neck. They stayed like this for a while, content being together after sharing such an intimate moment. Tyler turned onto his other side to capture Jamie’s lips in a slow kiss, sloppy and full of tongue. When they broke the kiss, they rested their foreheads against one another. “Love you so much, Jamie,” Tyler said in a hushed voice. Jamie replied in kind, tugging on Tyler’s pouty bottom lip with his teeth. 

The calm silence between them was abruptly broken when Tyler tugged Jamie’s black t-shirt up and wriggled his fingers over his navel. “Hey!” Jamie hollered, easily battling Tyler away and laughing loudly at the same time. He sure _hadn’t_ expected this. He should have known better; Tyler was so mischievous. Jamie tried retaliating, but Tyler was too quick for him, straddling him swiftly, and taking a hold of his spent cock. Tyler squeezed teasingly and said in a voice filled with filthy promises: “I’m ready for round two. Are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> ~It was time something concerning Tyler's incessant giggling was written, hehe! ;)<3 I have a feeling he has a weakness for tickling. And Jamie is all too happy to indulge.
> 
> ~If you liked this fic, why not leave a comment? :D It will make me _super_ happy, and I will reply for sure! Give me your thoughts on poor Tyler's exquisite torture.  <3


End file.
